The present invention relates to articles of furniture, preferably for education purposes, such as for example furniture for schools, kindergartens, etc.
Articles of furniture of this type are generally known in the art. Conventional articles of furniture include desks, tables and the like, as well as chairs, seats and other associated furniture elements. While they provide convenient seating for students and the like, they possess some disadvantages, for example they are not compact, they can not be substantially nested with one another, easily moved around, they can not be used for versatile purposes, etc.
It is believed to be advisable to further improve the existing articles of furniture of this type.